Sin Salvación
by Lin Welt
Summary: La gente hace cosas horribles en nombre del amor. Y James Herondale no es la excepción. /Este fic participa del Reto "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"./


_Este fic participa del Reto "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen ni el universo, todos los derechos a Cassandra Clare. Yo solo soy dueña de este one shot._

* * *

 **Sin salvación**

* * *

—Las vacaciones estuvieron bien, pero en realidad quería volver. No es como si hubiéramos hecho mucho, ya sabes, mi padre estaba hasta el tope de cosas con la Clave y mi madre en sus asuntos. James, bueno, la verdad es que si lo vi cinco veces es decir mucho —explicó Lucie, ascendiendo junto con Cordelia, su mejor amiga y parabatai, la colina que llevaba a la Academia.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Cordelia—. Ese James sale mucho, ¿no?

—Sí, algo. Se ha metido en muchos problemas últimamente. Todo el tiempo está retando a mis padres, y la semana pasada… —Lucie suspiró—. Bueno, nada.

Cordelia le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Bueno, es James. Él siempre ha sido una gran persona, ¿no? A lo mejor solo está pasando por una etapa —dijo Cordelia con voz tranquilizadora.

—Eso espero. Mamá está a punto de enloquecer y yo también. Pero en… —y antes de que acabara la frase, vislumbró a una persona parada en la puerta de la escuela. Iba con un vestido blanco por lo que, agregándole la pálida piel y el cabello rubio platino, parecía un fantasma. Hablaba con una chica rubia que Lucie identificó como Susan Highsmith—. ¿Ya viste, Corde?

Cordelia giró rápidamente la cabeza e hizo una mueca al ver a Grace Lightwood.

—Hum, pensé que este año no vendría.

—Sí, yo igual.

Lucie Herondale y Cordelia Carstairs no se llevaban mal con Grace Lightwood, más bien, simplemente no se llevaban con ella. Nunca les hablaba y siempre las miraba por encima del hombro. Tampoco es que a Lucie le importara eso. Grace no era alguien quien quisiera en su círculo de amigos. Sin embargo, habían crecido técnicamente juntas y que fuera tan molesta era algo que la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Debes ser algo tenso —dijo Cordelia cuando entraron en la Academia y dejaron a Grace atrás.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es algo así como tu prima, ¿no? Que sea tan irritante contigo debe crear tensión.

—No, en realidad no. Anna, Christopher, Alexander, Thomas, Eugenia, Barbara e incluso Jesse son mis verdaderos primos. Es más, considero a Matthew, Charles, Katherine, Adeline y Jane más mi familia que a ella. Pasamos unas pocas Navidades juntas, antes de que a Jesse se lo tragara la tierra y su madre enloqueciera. Pero jamás fue amable. Era altanera y se la pasaba pegada a Jesse, pero nos odiaba a todos los demás. Así que él jamás estaba con nosotros —la voz de Lucie se volvía más fría a cada segundo—. Y ahora James…

—¿James? —preguntó Cordelia extrañada, a lo que Lucie volvió a la realidad—. ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—¿James? No, nada, en realidad.

—Pero… —y antes de terminar, Cordelia se vio interrumpida por una campana.

—Es hora de entrar a clases, vamos.

* * *

Nunca había sentido nada hacía Grace. Ni odio ni afecto. Pero eso había cambiado desde que James había comenzado a pasarse días sin pisar el Instituto, bebía hasta desmayarse e insultaba y hería a su madre.

De hecho, eso había rebalsado el vaso.

Había sido una noche en la que James había llegado ebrio a casa. Había subido las escaleras y había comenzado a despotricar en contra de su madre. Le había dicho que odiaba ser su hijo, que odiaba que su madre fuera una bruja, que gracias a ella Grace no lo amaba. Porque no era hijo de dos padres nefilim. Tessa se había puesto a llorar y a la mañana siguiente James le había pedido perdón hasta vomitar. Pero Lucie sabía que en el fondo, él se sentía así. Y eso fue lo que la enfureció tanto. James jamás había odiado su herencia. Siempre la había defendido. Hasta que se había enamorado de la maldita Lightwood.

Y eso había sido como doble dosis de odio porque su hermano no solo hacía estupideces por una mujer, sino que las hacía exactamente por _esa_ mujer.

Todos los hombres babeaban por Grace, y eso no era un secreto. Había visto a Thomas y Christopher voltear hacia donde ella iba, a Alekséi Morgenstern babear perdidamente por ella e incluso Alastair y Charles se ponían nerviosos y rojos ante su presencia. Parecía que únicamente Matthew no estaba bajo su hechizo y había esperado que James tampoco. Pero no, al final había sido como todos. Aunque en realidad, no como todos. No parecía estar cautivado solo por su belleza, parecía en serio, en serio amarla con cada fibra de su ser. Y bueno, todo el mundo sabe que eso es peor.

No iba a intentar luchar contra ella, ya no tenía esperanzas de salvar a James. Y lo sentía por Cordelia, porque aunque ella creía que no, Lucie sabía que lo amaba.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, Katherine, Adeline y Jane son invención mía. Son hijas de Charlotte y Henry._

 _¿Un review?_


End file.
